Exeter St David's
About Exeter St David's is a mainline station in Exeter, Devon. It is a major junction and has several converging services, although it is also the local station for Exwick, Duryard and Cowley. The station is served by GWR services to Paignton, Dawlish, Exmouth, Totnes, Plymouth, Cornwall, Taunton, London and Barnstaple, South West Trains services to Sailsbury and London, and CrossCountry services to Bristol, Birmingham, Manchester, Newcastle and Scotland. Exeter St David's is part of the Network Railcard/Gold Card area (see special ticketing). 'Layout' The main entrance and concourse are located from the station forecourt off Bonhay Road. On the left of the concourse you will find the ticket office, whilst to the right are self service ticket machines; the ticket barriers, and access to all platforms are located straight ahead. The departure and arrivals boards are located behind you as you face the ticket barriers; more are available on every platform. Once through the ticket barriers you will be on Platform 1. Platform 1a is located to the immediate left, and Platform 2 is to the right at the far end of Platform 1. Platforms 3 and 4, and 5 and 6, are islands accessed from footbridges; once on Platform 1, turn left for the stairs and right for the lift (this can be found beyond the toilets). 'Facilities' A WH Smith is located in the concourse, immediately left on entering, whilst a Starbucks can be found on the right; Pumpkin cafe is on Platforms 5 and 6. Staffed waiting rooms can be found on all platforms, whilst the Duty Station Manager's office is located on Platform 1. Toilets are located on Platforms 1 and 6, accessible facilities are accessed with a RADAR key. A cash machine is located outside the station to the right of the main entrance, and public telephones can be found on Platform 1. The taxi rank is to the right upon leaving the concourse, whilst bus stops (and Rail Replacement Bus stops) are to the left. 'Services' Exeter St David's is served by: From Platform 1 * GWR: Barnstaple - Exmouth/Exeter Central (Tarka Line/Avocet Line) * GWR: Paignton - Exmouth (Tarka Line/Avocet Line) * South West Trains: Exeter St David's - London Waterloo From Platform 2 * GWR: Exeter St David's - Barnstaple (Tarka Line) * GWR: Exeter St David's - Bristol Temple Meads. From Platform 3 * GWR: Exmouth - Barnstaple (Tarka Line/Avocet Line) * GWR: Exmouth - Paignton (Avocet Line/Riviera Line) From Platform 4 * Crosscountry: Aberdeen/Leeds/Manchester Piccadilly - Penzance/Plymouth/Paignton * GWR: London Paddington - Penzance/Plymouth/Paignton * GWR: Bristol Temple Meads - Penzance From Platform 5 *Crosscountry: Penzance/Plymouth/Paignton - Aberdeen/Leeds/Manchester Piccadilly *Crosscountry: Aberdeen/Leeds/Manchester Piccadilly - Penzance/Plymouth/Paignton From Platform 6 * GWR: Penzance - Cardiff Central * GWR: Exeter St David's - Paignton Services can depart from alternative platform to that listed - remember to always check the Departure boards. If travelling on GWR services to or from Paddington, First Class coaches K and L will usually be located at the uncovered parts of the far ends of the platforms; unreserved coaches E and F will be nearest the lift. South West Trains First Class will be located closest to the ticket barriers. Crosscountry First Class location depends on the formation of the train. 'Bus connections and PlusBus' Bus connections to Bude and Exeter Airport depart from the bus stops at the front of the station. Exeter St David's is a PlusBus station''.'' Special ticketing Network Railcards are ONLY valid from Exeter St David's to Exeter Central, Pinhoe and all subsequent stations on South West Trains. Devon Ranger/Devon Evening Ranger; Freedom of Devon and Cornwall; Freedom of the South West Penalty Fares Exeter St David's is a Penalty Fare station, you must have a valid ticket before boarding a train. Special instructions If travelling to St James Park station, and the train is longer than 2 coaches, passengers must be travelling in the front carriage only If travelling to Eggesford station,and the train is longer than 2 coaches, passengers must be travelling in the front carriage only Category:Railway Stations Category:Devon